<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impasto by ShiroRikiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094373">Impasto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya'>ShiroRikiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kuroko Tetsuya never wanted to grow old, never wanted to live long. Living meant suffering, a punishment and so he never wanted to live long, never hoped for it, never wished for it. And yet, despite all of that, whenever he closes his eyes he always sees himself growing old with Seijuurou.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Venus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Venus by Sleeping at Last</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tetsuya closes his eyes he sees ruby red eyes, beloved and dear to him and he hears a familiar voice calling his name as his chest expands with a warm feeling. Sometimes it is almost too much that it spills over his chest and leaves him with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He loves him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He, Kuroko Tetsuya, loves Akashi Seijuurou. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's something that he's known for some time now but can't bring himself to say out loud. He loves Seijuurou. He feels for him so deeply that it scares him. He loves him and he will never know except that maybe Seijuurou already knows and that maybe he's only waiting for Tetsuya to say it himself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Except that he can't say it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At least not yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because the moment that he says it to Seijuurou, he knows that Seijuurou will give him everything. Give him everything that he has, his entire self and Tetsuya can't trust himself to not be selfish, that he won't be able to stop himself from marking Seijuurou, from marking him completely his so that no one else can ever have him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But that isn't right. He can't do that. Even though he knows that his resistance is weakening every time he sees just how ready and willing Seijuurou is to belong to Tetsuya. Even though he knows that Seijuurou will not mind in the slightest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But he can't. He can't. He can't </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At least not right now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Seijuurou asks, a smile on his lips. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the swirling thoughts in Tetsuya's mind halts. His thoughts that were a step away from falling into the negative sea disappears and is replaced by calmness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is so, so quiet. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Tetsuya almost cries. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing much. Just thinking about how ridiculous you are."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seijuuoru laughs, his mirth like a fresh cold dawn. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya's heart starts beating loudly, fiercely, not out of fear or anger like it usually does but out of want, out of pure wanting to beat for Seijuurou. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Proudly, mightily. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You love me anyway."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh yes, I do. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i do, i do</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pierce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All Mine by One Ok Rock</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow their conversation ends up about names. Tetsuya recently met Seijuurou’s cousins and they all had bird names. After that he had asked Seijuurou why they had bird themed names to which Seijuurou answered with probably his uncle and aunt liked birds very much. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And from that their conversation led to what would be their names if they had bird names. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of contemplating Tetsuya says that Seijuurou would be a phoenix to which Seijuurou vehemently denied. Tetsuya asked why not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Because Tetsuya is the phoenix," Seijuurou says as he takes Tetsuya's hand in his own. He meets Tetsuya's eyes, and honest and earnest look on his face. "You're the phoenix, Tetsuya. Like a phoenix you ride up from the ashes and emerge much stronger than before. Never giving up, never stopping, no matter how many times it takes." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rising protest gets stuck in his throat and Tetsuya is unable to voice his disagreement. He thinks that he's not fit to be a phoenix, not fit for something so strong and awe inspiring. A phoenix suits Seijuurou more because he's so cowardly and weak and disgusting and there was no way he could ever be compared to one and those thoughts mixed into a volatile mass in his head, hurting him, burning him like acid inside but the honest and earnest look on Seijuurou’s face stops him. In the face of Seijuurou’s feelings his malicious thoughts halts and Tetsuya believes him completely, surprising his own self with how much trust he has in Seijuurou and how the demons inside his head had gone silent. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seijuurou smiles and kisses the back of his hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tetsuya is my phoenix."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Memento Mori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bluestone Alley by Congfei Wei</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love you." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The words slips out of Tetsuya's mouth suddenly, stealthily. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He is surprised with himself. He hadn't meant to say those words yet, hadn't meant to say anything at all. But Tetsuya notes with a bit of delight that he will not be able to compare to the surprise that is currently on Seijuurou’s face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The orange light from the lamp post dyed his bright red hair into a blazing sea of blood orange. His eyes wide with surprise, unguarded, are bright red with orange on the edges and Tetsuya can't look away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wha-wha..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spurred on by a sense of giddiness and bravery, Tetsuya smiles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I love you." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seijuurou drops the cup that he's holding. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's 1AM and they're walking along the highway. It's a quiet night and cars rarely passed by them. It was as if they were the only two people that currently existed in the world. Seijuurou was walking him back to his house. He had spent the entire night walking around the city aimlessly, Seijuurou falling in step beside him, never saying a world, just keeping him company and letting him know that he wasn't alone. Tetsuya's mind just wouldn't shut up, it was so crowded and noisy in his brain and he needed to get out, to be somewhere else but inside his house, just to walk away and keep walking. The destination didn't matter as long as he kept walking and if he tries hard enough he could pretend that he's walking away from his cluttered mind as well. So he did. He walked and walked and walked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then somehow, without answering Seijuurou’s calls or texts, Seijuuroi finds him. He had expected questions, inquiries on what he's doing and why he ended up where he was but Seijuurou never did any of those things. He took one look at Tetsuya's face and took his hand and started walking with him. Tetsuya's mind was still so loud, so loud that sometimes he couldn't even speak through the noise but Seijuurou holding his hand made him feel a little bit better. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At almost midnight, the noise in his mind dies down, as if it had been tired out by Tetsuya walking aimlessly for hours. Finally finding his voice, he turns to Seijuurou to apologize but before he could Seijuurou squeezed his hand and shook his head lightly, a small smile on his lips. Seijuurou then offers to walk him back to his house and Tetsuya accepts. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On their way back, Seijuurou buys them both a cup of vanilla milkshake and for the first time in two days, Tetsuya smiles. He thanks Seijuurou in a quiet voice and Seijuurou smiles at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was then when they were walking along the highway and he turns to look at Seijuurou that he realizes that he'd been walking for six hours and Seijuurou had been beside him all that time and he hadn't left even when Tetsuya had not said a single word, had acted as if he wasn't there and yet Seijuurou stayed, held his hand and walked with him on his aimless journey. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The realization fills his chest with gratefulness till it felt like he was going to burst and once again he is reminded why he fell in love with Seijuurou. There are a million of reasons why and if he were ever to list it all down, it would take him forever to do so. And this is one of them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because Seijuurou stays with him. He stays with Tetsuya and waits for him to be ready to speak again. He doesn't forces Tetsuya to speak and he doesn't get annoyed that Tetsuya doesn't say anything. He doesn't forces himself and pretends to know what Tetsuya is feeling. He doesn't understand so instead he stays beside him and waits till Tetsuya is ready to talk without being impatient and without judging him and Tetsuya is so thankful for that because it is what he needs, even if he can't say it himself and can't admit it to his own self most of the time. He needs someone to just stay beside him and hold his hand while he endures the storm inside his head until it passes over and he's ready to talk again. It took him a long time to even begin to acknowledge this fact and even now he can't bring himself to ask for this and yet Seijuurou is here, doing exactly just that without him asking. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Countless of times ge had already said thank you, heartfelt gratitude pouring out from his lips every time Seijuurou helps him and every time Seijuurou says that he doesn't need to say thank you, that he deserves this and that its Seijuurou who should be saying thank you instead because he allows him to be near him and help him. Tetsuya doesn't exactly understand all of that and there's a tiny part of him who suspects that it's his self hatred playing a part in all of this but still it doesn't change the fact that Seijuurou is an extremely kind person and Tetsuya is in love with him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stares at Seijuurou, his hand still holding Seijuurou's and it's warm and it's peaceful inside his head, no hateful voices, no litanies of his flaws and mistakes, no nothing. Just peace and calm and fondness for Akashi Seijuurou. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I love you," he says again and Seijuurou snaps out of his surprise, his face darkening with a blush and he covers his face with his hand that had just dropped the cup of vanilla milkshake. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya just smiles, content on watching as the tips of Seijuurou's ears turns as red as his hair, his heart soaring. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few moments later Seijuurou peeks between the gaps of his fingers, cheeks bright red. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"C-Can you...say that again?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya smiles again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Akashi Seijuurou." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, almost shyly, Seijuurou lowers his hand, his face a deep red and he's smiling at Tetsuya so brightly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He squeezes Tetsuya's hand and Tetsuya squeezes back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Tetsuya honestly wouldn't mind if this moment lasted for an eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Porcelain Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Firefighter by Cigarettes After Sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seijuurou loved cooking for him and he loved having Seijuurou cook for him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During these times, Seijuurou would invite him to his house and he'd cook while Tetsuya would sit at the kitchen counter and watch him cook. There was something calming—almost cathartic—in watching Seijuurou lose himself to cooking. Maybe it was the way he would prepare the ingredients or the way he'd carefully monitor the pan or maybe it was the way he'd look over to Tetsuya from time to time and give him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya would never say it out loud but he treasured these moments. During these times he could forget about every bad thing and in this pocket of time he and Seijuurou were the only people who exist in the world. In here he could forget who he was and his responsibilities and exist only as Tetsuya who's watching Seijuurou as he cooks and if he tries hard enough he could even pretend that they live together in the house and Seijuurou is cooking breakfast for the two of them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He never thought that he would ever be capable of imagining something so domestic but when it comes to Seijuurou, Tetsuya finds that things like these comes easily to him, naturally. It makes his cheeks burn but he can't deny the fact that he desires it so badly and he can't shake off the feeling that Seijuurou somehow knows these thoughts of his. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tetsuya?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seijuurou's voice wakes him from his internal musing and he looks up to meet Seijuurou's eyes. Seijuurou is cooking carbonara, his favorite, and the sauce is simmering in the pan while the pasta boiled in the pot. Seijuurou had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and it's distracting to see the muscles in his arms flex and move as he chops other ingredients. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And <em>fuck</em> Seijuurou is very attractive and Tetsuya is very, very attracted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seijuurou smiles, curiosity in his eyes but doesn't pursue it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Would you like something to drink? The food won't be done for quite a bit and there's some iced tea in the fridge." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya's eyes sparkles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Honey?" he asks hopefully and the corner of Seijuurou's lips lifts higher. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Your favorite," Seijuurou answers and Tetsuya finds himself smiling back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seijuurou smiles again before he turns around and heads for the fridge. Tetsuya watches him as he moves, watches how relaxed and at home Seijuuriu appears to be and finds himself smiling again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seijuurou takes out a pitcher of iced tea and sets it on the counter in front of Tetsuya and turns back again to grab a glass from one of the cupboards. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Tetsuya feels his throat run dry as he watches the edge of Seijuurou's shirt ride up his back, exposing a sliver of skin, a peek, a tease and Tetsuya gulps hard as the need to slip his hand up that shirt and run his hand and feel the muscles in Seijuurou's back pools in his guy like molten lava. Tetsuya watches with bated breath, watches intently as the shirt rides up more and exposes more and more skin and Tetsuya finds his pulse quickening, his eyes widening just a tad bit as he realizes that he really, really does find Seijuurou physically attractive. And that he kind of really wants to run his hands up his back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya feels his cheeks burn and he looks away before Seijuurou turns back and find Tetsuya staring at him like a pervert. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The glass is placed beside the pitcher and Seijuurou pours for him  liquid of clear gold filling the glass in front of Tetsuya and he takes it immediately, a murmur of thanks on his lips and busies himself with drinking the iced tea and pretends to not notice the burning he feels in his ears. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome," Seijuurou says with a smile and Tetsuya couldn't help his eyes from wandering to the collar of his shirt, sees the clear skin of his throat and is assaulted with the desire to bite Seijuurou's neck, to suck on the unblemished skin, to leave a hickey and mark Seijuurou. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pours himself another glass of iced tea and downs it in one go to cool his self, preferring not to think too much of his earlier impulse. Later he'd have to examine these feelings closely, to make up his mind whether he should embrace it or cast it away or pretend as if it doesn't exist if he can't get rid of it but for now he'll put a lid on it. He won't let himself waste this precious moment with weird and foreign thoughts, not when Seijuurou is looking at him with such affections and there's a contented smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He'll think about it later, he promises to himself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just not now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=15ezpwCHtJs</p><p>Aria Bach Goldberg Variations</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recently, Tetsuya has been addicted to the show Hannibal. A few weeks ago, Murasakibara had recommended it to him, saying that it was one of the best shows he’d ever seen in his life and that it was just utterly beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya was of course intrigued since there were only a few things in life that could move Murasakibara and make him sing praises. So he’d given it a try, not really having anything to do and was a bit bored. </p><p> </p><p>He’d watched one episode and was immediately hooked. </p><p> </p><p>He’d then talked about it to Seijuurou who listened patiently and immediately demanded to watch it with him, wanting to know if it’s as good as he says. And it sort of became their thing, watching is every Saturday afternoon and so. Countless of times he’d told Seijuurou that he wished he knew how to play the piano so he could play Aria. </p><p> </p><p>And then one day, Seijuurou asks him to come visit him at his house. He said that there was something that he wants to show Tetsuya. </p><p> </p><p>So he’d come, not really knowing what to expect but still excited the same. </p><p> </p><p>And when Seijuurou led him to the room where they kept their piano and made him sat down beside him, he had the slightest idea what was going to happen. </p><p> </p><p>Then Seijuurou played the first note and it was Aria. </p><p> </p><p>Right then and there Tetsuya felt surprised and a bit overwhelmed. Seijuurou had said that he didn’t know how to play Aria when he had asked him a while ago and that he wasn’t really interested in learning it either but now he’s playing it in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“I went and learned it since you said that you wanted to hear me play it and you said that you love this piece. So…here it is,” Seijuurou says, his head turned slightly to look at Tetsuya as his hands dances over the keys. </p><p> </p><p>There is a slight bashfulness in his voice and as Tetsuya looks closer he sees Seijuurou’s cheeks slightly reddened. </p><p> </p><p>At that moment he also feels a bit shy, not really knowing why. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was because they were so close to each other, maybe it was because he feels so touched knowing that Seijuurou learned the piece just for him or maybe it was because Seijuurou was looking at him with such tender eyes and he can’t look away. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was all of those things. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know. He really doesn’t know. All he knows is that right now he was here sitting besides Seijuurou while he plays Aria for him. </p><p> </p><p>So, he turns to hug Seijuurou and buries his face on Seijuurou’s shoulder. The melody falters for a second but resumes again immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining heavily outside that Tetsuya almost couldn’t see anything out the window. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was at a 7/11, waiting for Seijuurou. After a few days of planning, they were finally having their first “official” date. To be honest, this wasn’t their first date, they’ve had dates countless of times before but Seijuurou had vehemently denied those, saying that those doesn’t really count because they weren’t official then. Tetsuya suspects that Seijuurou was using this date as an excuse for Seijuurou to spoil him and buy him all kinds of stuff. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So yes, he was currently at 7/11, waiting for Seijuurou to come pick him up. They’d plan to go to the next city over and have their date there, a two days one night date. Seijuurou had insisted on it, saying that it has to be at least this much since he has been waiting for this for a long time now. Tetsuya had agreed, feeling something akin to indulging a puppy. The plan was that Seijuurou would pick him up at 7/11 and then they’d go to the next city at around afternoon and arrive at evening and go to the night market and have fun there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>About a few hours ago, around an hour before Seijuurou was to pick him up, he’d called and had apologized and said that there was a heavy rain in the city where he currently and he might be a bit late. Tetsuya didn’t really mind waiting and said that sure, it was okay, he’ll wait. So, he waited. He thought that maybe Seijuurou would be late for thirty minutes or even an hour but it’s been around four hours now and there was still no signs of Seijuurou.  He’d tried calling his phone but he won’t pick up and he’d also sent a text but there was no reply. And then it started raining outside that quickly turned to a heavy rain. And so, he was just there, sitting at one of the tables with a cup of hot chocolate and looking outside the window, barely able to see anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was starting to think that maybe Seijuurou was stuck somewhere since he had said that there was heavy rain where he was, maybe he was taking shelter somewhere and had left his phone in his car or something when his phone starts ringing. He’d scrambled to pick it up, thinking it was Seijuurou but was instead puzzled when he sees that it’s Momoi calling him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tetsu-kun where are you right now?” Momoi asks as soon as he had answered, not even waiting for him to say anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is an edge of something in her voice and Tetsuya starts feeling uneasy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tells her where he is and she immediately says that they’ll be right there soon so he should wait and cuts off the line before he could say anything else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why would she go where he was right now and why did she said ‘they’?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mind quickly snaps to Seijuurou and his heart beating so fast that he feels lightheaded and his hands starts shaking so much that he almost knocks the cup of hot chocolate over. Had something bad happened? What was going on?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries to calm down himself but the shaking doesn’t stop and faintly, somewhere in the distance he starts hearing the sound of a siren, like the ones used when there’s an earthquake happening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon after that, he sees a familiar car pulling up outside the store. That was the family car that Seijuurou’s family owned. He then sees the passenger door open and he sees Kise step outside with an umbrella and runs towards him. He stands up and greets him at the entrance and was about to ask what was going on but Kise doesn’t say anything and instead pulls him to the car. He gets in and sees that Seijuurou’s father was the one driving and Seijuurou’s mother was there beside him. There was also Momoi and Aomine. They all wore grim faces. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The siren in his ear gets just a tad bit louder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried asking them what was going on, what was happening, why were they here but none of them would answer. Seijuurou’s father was driving in silence, resolutely looking forward and Seijuurou’s mother wouldn’t look as well. He’d tried asking Momoi but she just kept on looking down, clutching her phone. Aomine wouldn’t even look at him, his jaws clenched. When he’d looked at Kise, he was holding the umbrella on both hands, almost breaking it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shaking in his hands gets worse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was happening?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabs Kise’s shoulder and forces him to face him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kise-kun what’s going on? Did something happen? Tell me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a few seconds where Kise just stares at him, wide eyes and mouth open and then he starts crying. The tears flow out form his eyes and he starts sobbing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Aomine speaks up. He says that there was an accident. He says that Seijuurou had gotten into an accident. Something about a heavy rain and a driver under the influence of alcohol. Apparently they were all hanging out at the Akashi residence when Seijuurou’s parents had gotten the call and they had known that they were supposed to have their date today so they called him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently he was rushed to the hospital in the next city over since it was closer and they were on their way there now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsuya had fallen silent then, unable to say anything, his mind frozen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t know what to say or what to do. It felt like some kind of dream or some kind of weird joke. Stuff like this doesn’t happen. Car accidents like this don’t happen except in the news and in the movies or fanfictions. It never happens in real life, especially not in his life where he has mostly lived a mediocre life. It just doesn’t. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The siren in his head gets gradually louder as the rain outside gets more violent and the shaking in his hand stops. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels hollow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what felt like years, they arrive. He doesn’t really notice except when Momoi tugs him along into the hospital. The rain was still going, almost angry at how hard it made the sound of it hitting the ground but it was still drowned out by the siren that was getting stronger and stringer as they got closer to the hospital. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that it gets a bit blurry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kind of remembers Seijuurou’s parents talking to a doctor or was it a nurse? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s not sure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers the doctor or the nurse telling them that Seijuurou was dead on arrival. Something about the back of his head cracking and other things he can’t really remember. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The siren gets louder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers Kise falling to his knees and Aomine sitting down on one of the chairs, tears in his eyes and Momoi sitting beside him, a blank look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers Seijuurou’s parents hugging each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then a person walks closer to them. They ask about a person named Tetsuya. If they know someone named Tetsuya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a thousand years away, he hears himself speak, saying that his name is Tetsuya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then they say that they were the first responder and when they got there Seijuurou was still conscious when they got him out of his car and on to the ambulance and all the while he had kept on asking if Tetsuya was okay. They said that he wouldn’t stop asking if Tetsuya was okay. They had double checked the car and had found no one in there so they had said yes and when they did, Seijuurou had apparently smiled, had calmed down and said that he’s glad that Tetsuya was okay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And on the way to the hospital he died. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then the siren in Tetsuya’s ears gets so loud that he couldn’t hear anything else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers closing his eyes and covering his ears but the siren won’t stop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It keeps on ringing and ringing and ringing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It just won’t stop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>